


Nerves Fade Away

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Lube, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Nerves Fade Away

Luke loved him - more than he’d ever loved anyone, so why was he so nervous? He hadn’t spoken a word in nearly 30 minutes, and neither had Spencer; it was really unlike both of them. 

After nearly two months together, they were finally on their way back to his place; there was this unspoken understanding between them that tonight would be there first time together and instead of being excited about, Luke kind of felt like he wanted to throw up. As they walked hand-in-hand down the sidewalk underneath the moonlight, Spencer gave Luke’s hand a small squeeze. Of course he knew something was up. Spencer had this ability to understand where he was coming from at all times; he could probably sense Luke’s nervousness - it was probably radiating off him.

Their relationship had come as a complete surprise to Luke. While Spencer had known and been comfortable with his bisexuality for quite some time, Luke had always dated women. Falling in love with Spencer had been a complete surprise, in addition to being one of the greatest experiences of his life. He was a whole mix of emotions he didn’t know how to process properly.

When they walked into Spencer’s apartment, Spencer went straight into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water for both him and Luke. He had been to Spencer’s apartment countless times already, but this time felt heavier - more important, and he found himself frozen in the doorframe. “Luke, what’s wrong?” Spencer asked, his eyes no longer relaxed and instead radiating concern. “Granted, I’m the one who tends to talk more in this relationship, but you’ve been unusually quiet all night long.”

One of the reasons Luke had fallen for Spencer was that they’d both been able to confide in each other immediately. “Just a little nervous is all,” he said calmly trying to play off how much he was shaking inside.

Spencer cut his eyes at Luke and closed the gap from the kitchen to the living room where Luke stood. He pressed his lips against Luke’s and pulled away. “We don’t have to do anything if you’re not ready,” he said softly, grabbing Luke’s hands in his own and rubbing circles in his palms with his fingers. “I was the same with my first relationship with a guy. I didn’t expect it. Frankly, I was afraid that even though I loved the man I wasn’t going to like sex with a guy.”

Luke really didn’t have that hang-up; he loved Spencer and found him ridiculously attractive. “I think I’m just afraid of being a disappointment.”

The corners of Spencer’s mouth ticked up into the smallest of smiles, his eyes softening even more, bringing a scrunch to his brow. “Luke, the last thing you will ever be to me is a disappointment. I can promise you that.”

Suddenly, Luke’s shoulders relaxed and he leaned in and took Spencer’s mouth in a sweet kiss. It turned deeper and more needy as they stumbled back toward Spencer’s bedroom. Spencer took the lead, backing Luke gently into the wall and pushing his hands underneath the cotton of his t-shirt before pulling it over his head. “Tell me if you’re uncomfortable in any way,” he said, as he pressed fervent and heated kisses to the side of Luke’s neck. 

The nerves were still there, but they lessened as he melted against Spencer’s mouth. Returning the favor, Luke began to unbutton Spencer’s shirt with deft fingers, marveling at his lean physique as the button-down fell from his body and onto the floor. 

Skin against skin, they finally made their way into Spencer’s bedroom, falling into a pile on the bed. As Spencer kissed down his boyfriend’s chest, Luke snaked his hands through Spencer’s wavy brown locks. 

A sigh escaped his lips as Spencer kissed just above his jeans. Thankfully, the nerves seemed to transforming into ones of excitement rather than nervousness. When Spencer pulled his jeans and boxers down, he was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was naked, almost receding into himself, but Spencer sensed it, removing the rest of his clothes so they were once again on the same playing field so to speak.

Coming to lay at his side, the two exchanged languid, passionate kisses, exploring each other’s skin with lazy hands, no expectations and all the time in the world. For some reason, it felt right for Spencer to say what he was thinking in the moment. “You know I love you, right?” Spencer asked as his nose traveled up the length of Luke’s neck. 

When their eyes met again, Luke was smiling, the nerves fading away into oblivion. “I do now,” he replied. “And I love you, too.”

Luke grabbed Spencer by the back of the head and brought his mouth down to meet his own. Now that they were here, he wanted more. They tumbled over each other until Spencer was in arm’s reach of the nightstand. He pulled away, never taking his eyes off Luke, as he reached toward the drawer for the lube and a condom. 

After ensuring that Luke’s entrance was ready, Spencer readied himself and placed his cock there, once again looking into his eyes to make sure he was okay with everything that was happening; it definitely could be overwhelming and that was the last thing Spencer wanted for him. Silently, Luke gave him the okay and hissed as Spencer pushed against his entrance. His loving boyfriend stopped instantly, but he insisted he was okay. It wasn’t painful per se, just a new sensation. As Spencer eased himself into Luke’s ass, both of them reached down to stroke Luke’s cock. “You okay?” Spencer asked, leaning down to take Luke’s mouth in a heated kiss. 

“Yes,” he sighed. “More than okay.” Slowly, Spencer moved in and out of Luke’s tight heat, getting him accustomed to the sensation. It was more intense than anything he’d ever felt before, which was saying something. Since this was Luke’s first time with a man, Spencer took the lead the whole way through, ensuring that Luke felt comfortable and loved. 

Eventually, Luke asked him to pick up the pace. “Please, Spencer,” he breathed. Spencer sighed, chuckling softly against his boyfriend’s skin, whispering about how much he loved him. The sensations were building within them both, to a point where neither was going to last much longer. This was only the beginning. 

Moving in and out, Spencer let out a groan, which Luke swallowed as he brought one hand around the back of his neck as the other worked at his cock. He was so close. 

For the last time, Spencer thrusted into Luke before pulling out and spilling his seed over his stomach, pooling with Luke’s as he let himself fall over the edge just seconds later. As Spencer fell to Luke’s side, Luke attempted to steady his breath. 

Immediately, Spencer reached toward the nightstand to grab some wipes to clean up before settling underneath the covers together. “How are you feeling now?” Spencer asked, smiling against Luke’s chest as he moved into the crook of his arm, lazily tracing random shapes into his sweat-slick skin. 

“I’m great,” Luke replied with a smile. “More than great. I’m amazing. You’re amazing.” He laughed at his ramblings; apparently he’d started taking on some of his boyfriend’s traits. “I don’t know why I was so nervous because with a man like you at the helm of things I was well taken care of.”

Spencer turned over and pressed his lips to the underside of Luke’s neck. “I’m glad I was able to make you comfortable. And it was nice to take the lead for once. I’m normally a bottom.”

“Well, then next time maybe we can switch things up,” Luke laughed. The idea of taking Spencer in the same way he’d just been had made him hard all over again.

Underneath the covers, Spencer palmed over Luke’s length. “Does that idea appeal to you?” He laughed.

Turning over, Luke pinned Spencer underneath him. “Very much so.”


End file.
